Jamming together into the future
by krm3DeeDee
Summary: A YYHStar Wars fic. Our heroes go to the SW world, in a time before Obi Wan had become Qui Gon's padawan. Read and enjoy! I don't own YYH. Chapter 4 is up! On Hiatus.
1. Gate to another dimension

Chapter 1: Gate to another dimension

The blonde man turned his head on a side; there stood his archenemy, the most vicious and yet intelligent youkai he had ever met.

The youkai (now in human shape) stood silently in the middle of the room.

He grabbed a chair and sat down on it. He knew he didn't need to rush things. He wanted something from his weak enemy and he was going to obtain it. He didn't care how long it would last, although he hoped this wouldn't last long.

"Suzuki" the youkai whispered with a cold voice that sent shivers down the other man's spine, "I came to ask you a favor"

"A favor?"

"I need something that only you can create for me"

"I won't help you"

"Oh, I think you will… or perhaps I should tell Koenma our little secret?"

"You wouldn't…"

"Really? Wait until he learns about that shape-shifting potion…and I'm not wrong when I say that you still have the jewel, am I?"

"Please, don't do this! It was a mistake, and nothing more! I paid my debt towards you!"

"Then you won't mind spending time in prison"

"No, I won't be sent to prison, because I didn't do anything"

"You provided me with everything I needed to steal it and then you accepted to hide the jewel in here. I'd say you're just as guilty as I am"

"All right, what do you want from me?"

"One last toy. And make it big"

"Are you sure this will be the last one?"

"Yes, this will help me get rid of my enemies and take over Reikai with the power of the jewel"

"Fine. This will be the last thing I do for you."

The youkai smirked and vanished. This had been easier than predicted.

"Koenma, have you called for us?" Kurama asked stepping into the room.

"Yes, there's a new thief in our 'wanted' list. You have to find him and bring him here"

"Hn, and you had to call us all? Urameshi can do just fine by himself"

"This is not an easy task"

"Why not?" Kurama asked.

"Because the item he stole is Shikon no Tama"

"Shikon no Tama?" Yusuke frowned. "What is it?"

"It's a jewel that can make the possessor very powerful, maybe even more powerful than an S class youkai" Kurama explained. "Everyone will want that jewel, because no evil soul can resist the temptation of its power"

"The jewel was stolen a month ago" Koenma told them.

"So why did you call us so late?" Kuwabara interfered.

"Because…it was me. Only, not exactly me. The images on the camera…I saw them…and he looked just like me" Koenma said

"A shape-shifter" Hiei muttered.

"And we've only tracked down its energy yesterday"

"So, where are we going this time?"

"Here"

Koenma removed a map and showed them a small village on top of the mountain.

"This is where the jewel was created; the last miko died trying to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands and we took it to protect it further"

"Just a second; why didn't you tell us you had such a powerful object held in here?" Kuwabara asked with his usual strident tone.

"Because I wasn't sure you'll resist the temptation"

"You know us for so long and still you don't trust us?"

Koenma ignored the question.

"We had a force field surrounding it so that no one can feel it. But the thief knew what to do and managed to disappear without a track"

"Let's go then!" Yusuke shouted.

The evening came when our heroes approached cautiously to the village. It seemed deserted. Not a sound, not a track…

"It's too silent…" Hiei whispered.

"We know, midget!" Kuwabara shouted

"Good job, baka. Now you alerted our host"

"Smells like a trap" said Kurama, who was ready for anything, as usual.

"Yup"

They entered the village without noticing the thin barrier that encircled them. Somewhere in their right, a shadow moved.

"Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!" said the man, clapping the hands. "You've finally found me! What took you so long?"

"Why did you do this?"  
"To take over Reikai, of course! And the jewel will give me enormous power…"

"Grrr! That's it!"

Kuwabara and Yusuke rushed to get it, but they were stopped in middle air; Kurama and Hiei also felt a strange energy.

"Do you know what it is? It's a little toy that Suzuki made for me"

"Suzuki!"

"Oh, yes…and using the jewel's power, I'll make sure that it transports you someplace with no return…so no spirit detective will ever bother me again!"

He made a sign with his hands and vanished. The four boys were encircled with an energy wave; they couldn't move so they couldn't fight it.

"Why did we get trapped? I thought we were smarter than this!" Hiei muttered sarcastically

"Apparently not" Kurama said sweat dropping.

Everything blurred around them and a tornado of colors transported them into another dimension…


	2. Nani!

DeeDee: Okay, so here you go, the second chapter. Sorry for the Hiei OOC, but I couldn't help it. Hiei: I'll kill you for that. I ACTUALLY LIKE SPEED! DeeDee: Sure you do. Kurama? Kurama: DeeDee doesn't own YYH or us. She doesn't own Srat Wars either, even though she wishes she did. But she owns Delanna Ro'tara and Chee'ko and any new characters. Hiei: Ch. get this over with. 

Chapter 2: Nani!

The girl ran for her life into the deep forest; one of her arms was bleeding, but she kept a good hold on her lightsaber. She knew that without her master, she could lose her life; lots of battle droids chased her, their shots barely missing her by inches; she called her master mentally while trying to dodge the shots.

She stumbled and fell because of a tree root that she hadn't seen. Her lightsaber fell a meter further, into the water. She swore mentally; another lightsaber she was destroying that week. Her master would kill her.

To make things worse, just then, some sort of portal opened and four boys fell on top of her.

"Aaaaargh!" she screamed under the weight.

They jumped three feet into the air. She punched the one who was closest and projected him into the tree (Kuwabara, he moves too slowly)

She turned a furious face towards the others. They seemed in shock.

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke stuttered.

"If you haven't noticed, hell comes from the other way" she shouted at him. Fifteen meters tall heavy machines came towards them.

She attracted the sword in her hand and tried to activate it.

"Shit!" she cursed under her breath.

She started running into the opposite direction, ignoring the others.

Hiei climbed a closer tree and saw them.

"After her! She's right, these things are big" he shouted.

The others nodded and ran after her.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Kuwabara shouted after her.

She continued to run. Hiei and Kurama soon reached her.

"What are these?" Hiei asked in a threatening tone.

She stopped and listened, narrowing her eyes.

Her heart was beating like crazy. She looked right into Hiei's eyes, without feeling intimidated by the short demon.

"They're your worst nightmare"

Hiei smirked.

"Seriously, what planet are you coming from?" she asked him sarcastically

"Earth, of course" Kurama answered for him.

"Impossible. Earth was destroyed a long time ago"

"What!"

A few hunter droids came close to them. Hiei removed his sword, Kurama transformed his rose, Yusuke prepared his Reigun and Kuwabara activated his spirit sword. A few moments later, the droids lay destroyed in a pile.

It was the girl's turn to look surprised.

A bush on her right moved; she jumped in front of the boys and extended her hands, because they seemed to be ready to chop the next thing that came in their path.

"Master Qui-Gon!" she shouted running towards him

"Delanna, are you all right?" he asked worried.

"Yes, master"

"You're hurt. And where is your lightsaber?"

She showed it to him.

"Destroyed again? How many times do I have to tell you? The lightsaber is your life!"

"I'm very sorry, Master. I fell on the ground and my lightsaber fell in a swamp"

He smiled understanding and gave her another one.

"Here you go. And don't let this happen again."

"I won't"

He looked around and saw the other boys.

"And who are they?"

"They fell through some sort of portal and landed on my back which they put out, by the way"

"Oh… you're such a boy-magnet"

Qui-Gon chuckled. His new padawan (apprentice), the girl, never ceased to amuse him.

She turned a furious look.

"Calm down, Delanna. You walk on a dangerous path. And if I'm not mistaken, you owe them your life" he said pointing at the pile of droids.

"Right. Thank you very much for saving my life. Let's go now, master, before more droids come"

"Wait" Kuwabara shouted. "You have to apologize for punching me too"

She activated her lightsaber and pointed it at his neck.

"You're really starting to piss me off"

"Delanna…"

"Master, they are not ordinary boys. The Force is strong in two of them. The short one is highly skilled in sword fighting and this one had a weapon that looks like a lightsaber, only it comes directly from his hand. And they say they're coming from Earth"

"What are you trying to say?" he asked her calmly

"They could be Sith padawans. I'm sure the short one is a Sith. He's evil enough to be one"

Kuwabara and Yusuke laughed. Hiei punched them both at the same time.

"What is a Sith?" Kurama asked with curiosity

"Our enemy" she answered shortly.

"We're not your enemy" Kurama said with his usual soft tone.

"More droids" Qui-Gon warned them.

She took the lightsaber off Kuwabara's throat and stood silent, closing her eyes, listening.

"Use the Force, Delanna" her master whispered before they arrived.

She opened her eyes and started dodging bullets (laser blasts) with the sword, sending them back to the droids and destroying them. Then, she and her master cut off the rest of the droids. Hiei looked amazed by her grace in fighting with the sword. Even he had to admit that the girl could be a good adversary.

"Is any of you a Sith?" Qui-Gon asked them.

"No, sir" Kurama answered for them.

"All right, follow us then"

Later, on the ship, Delanna stayed on the pilot's seat and flied the ship; they had entered hyperspace.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked everywhere, not believing that they were actually on outer space. Kurama smiled stupidly and Hiei looked like he was going to puke. Qui-Gon watched them slightly amused by their reaction.

"Wow! Wait till I tell Keiko I flew in a spaceship!" Yusuke shouted

"Yukina will see me as a hero!" Kuwabara shouted, flexing his muscles.

"Shut up or I'll puke" Hiei whispered.

"Hiei, are you OK?" Kurama asked him worried.

Hiei turned him a death look. (o.0 he's doing this to Kurama?)

"All right, boys, let's talk. How did you get here?" Qui-Gon asked them.

Kurama was the only one listening to the Jedi master.

"We were on Earth, as we mentioned earlier, fighting a dangerous enemy. Actually, we didn't get to fight at all. He said he will send us in a dimension from which we won't be able to return" he answered.

"When did this happen?"

"When?"

"Yes, when. I'm not sure if you know, but this is year 2450, calculated by Earth's old calendar"

"This means it's been almost 450 years since we left"

"So, not only you traveled in space, but also in time…"

Kurama looked down, trying to realize just what was happening to them. He felt like it was all a dream.

"If we weren't on Earth, where were we?"

"A planet called Zonama Sekot; it's outside the Republic."

"The Republic?"

"Yes, it's…hmmm, let's see. It's like a…country, with many cities. The main city, which is the capital, is called Coruscant. This is where we're heading now"

The ship started to shake.

"Delanna!"

"Blockade ahead!" she yelled.

"How many?"

"Fifty, I think"

"Shields up!"

Qui-Gon threw himself on the free chair. Kurama placed a hand over Hiei's shoulders. The little Koorime closed his eyes, thinking that he was going to die and regretting that he hadn't told Yukina he was her brother.

Yusuke and Kuwabara froze in their dance of joy and quickly ran next to Kurama and Hiei.

They had no idea of what would happen next, and their first shock came when the ship was hit.

DeeDee: Did you like it? Did you like it? Did you like it? Hiei: No. DeeDee: I expected that from you. Hiei: Baka. DeeDee: KURAMAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hiei called me baka! Kurama: readind a book Sorry, I have to write a report on this one and I must finish it today. DeeDee: sniff Not fair. Review, people and tell me Hiei is wrong. 


	3. On coruscant

DeeDee: New chappie! Yay! Again, even more Hiei OOC-ness. Sorry, couldn't help it:) 

Chapter 3: On Coruscant

"Master, they're gaining on us!" she shouted

"Did you miscalculate the distance?"

"Uh…sorry, master. Stupid math"

"We have to get past them and then make the jump to hyperspace again"

"Master, I…"

"Your arm is hurt. You won't do any good here. Stay with the boys"

She muttered something like 'I'd rather fight a Sith than stay with them', but listened to her master.

Kurama made room for her to sit between him and Kuwabara, but she ignored him and sat a few meters away from them.

She turned her head and looked at them. Hiei still looked like he was sick, so she frowned. She still didn't trust them, especially because she knew what they were capable of, but she knew that a Sith would never get space sickness.

This boy had to be a weakling; maybe he was just…evil by nature.

"We didn't get to know each other" Kurama started, trying to start a conversation. "My name is Kurama and they are Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei"

She raised her head and narrowed her eyes.

"I don't care who you are. You can't come in here, ruin my training and expect me to be friends with you"

"You don't have to be that cold" Kuwabara interrupted

"Yes, I do. I am a Jedi padawan. This is my training, my life. I don't make friends. Love is forbidden to us, and so are affection and possession. Also I can't afford to get annoyed. I have to be calm, always to think…and you come here and ruin my harmony"

"We saved your life!" Yusuke yelled

"Nobody asked you to do anything. If you can't help playing hero, I suggest you pick a princess or something"

"You were about to die!" Kuwabara yelled.

"And I would have died in honor, like a padawan has to. I would have died in mission!"

"Do you really wish to die?"

"Do YOU?" she asked him with a dangerous tone

"You don't have to be so aggressive, we won't hurt you" Kurama said with his usual soft tone.

"Like you could"

"Don't blame us for what happened to your parents" Hiei said

"How did you…"

She activated her sword and pointed it at his neck.

"I can read your mind" Hiei answered calmly.

She deactivated her sword and sat down.

"She almost killed me for wanting her to apologize and she forgives the shrimp! What kind of justice is this?" Kuwabara muttered

"I didn't forgive him. A Sith would have beheaded him already. I'm not like a Sith. This is your first mistake. At the third one you die, Hiei"

"Hn. Like you could actually kill me"

"Hn. Stay away from my mind or I'll tear you to pieces"

"Urameshi, I can't even tell who's worse; she or Hiei" Kuwabara whispered.

"All right, we're in hyperspace now!" Qui-Gon said cheerfully. "So, how are you doing, boys?"

Hiei ran to the toilet while Kurama sweat dropped.

"He doesn't seem to handle space-travel to well. Don't worry, we'll treat him when we get to Coruscant" Qui-Gon assured him.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared blankly at Delanna.

"She's scary!" Kuwabara squeaked.

"I'll give you a tip. Don't show your powers around, okay? These are hard times for us and if they learn about your powers, you will become their targets. They can easily kill you or turn you into Sith and then I would have to kill you. I'd hate to have to do such a thing, but we made an oath to destroy anyone that uses the dark side of the Force" Qui-Gon told them calmly. "And forgive Delanna, she's not too friendly. She's too preoccupied with her training and the Force and she usually scares the strangers that want to get close to her. It's her way to defend herself…but don't worry, she's not a bad person. You'll see"

Hiei returned with a hand holding his stomach.

The ship landed on a Coruscant space-port, close to the Senate. The Jedi and the four new boys descended from the ship. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked everywhere enthusiastic and exclaimed every time they saw something new (like, every five seconds). Kurama followed them silently, trying not to look too surprised. A pale looking Hiei (even paler than usual) followed Kurama. The redhead turned around and caught Hiei just in time before he touched the ground. Kurama lifted the fainted form of Hiei on his back and carried him all the way.

Everyone got into an elevator of the old Jedi temple, a temple that had kept its tradition for many and many years; the four boys received a room that was designed especially for guests.

They had to wait a few days for the Council to reunite; most of the Council members were away with business, most of them meaning to bring peace into the Republic and to help conserving it.

Qui-Gon left Delanna with the boys, so she gave them a tour of the Temple.

Kurama's eyes shone when he saw the vast library with all those books full of important knowledge; Hiei was still sleeping; Yusuke and Kuwabara were getting bored, so she led them to a different area with computers and technology and showed them what could be done on Coruscant; the two boys spotted a fun park close to the Temple and left there before anyone could stop them. Delanna had told them something before leaving.

"If you get into any kind of problem, tell Kuwabara to activate his sword and say 'Jedi business, go back to what you were doing'; but try not to use this though. The masters will know"

Kurama stayed in the library for two hours or so. He was hungry of all the knowledge about other planets and civilizations.

Delanna went to check upon Hiei; he was unconscious and appeared to have some sort of sickness. She talked with Qui-Gon, her master, about his health and he showed her what medicine to use in him.

She went into the room and put down everything she had brought with her.

Hiei breathed normally, but he was still asleep.

"Hiei, can you hear me?" she asked him almost whispering.

His eyes shot open and he tried to get up.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him

"…my head is exploding…"

"Stay still"

She touched him with some sort of a metal thing and some rays came out of it. Hiei jumped three feet high.

"What are you trying to do, onna?"

"I'm just trying to figure out if it's space sickness or something more" she told him. "This is a diagnosis device (DD) and it won't hurt you. So come down here"

Hiei came close to her carefully.

"If you try anything funny, onna…I'm faster than you" he said pointing at his sword.

"I'll have to remember this" she said smiling.

Hiei let her use the DD on him.

"Well, you seem to be pretty fine" she said. Drink this and you'll feel better."

"Where are the others?"  
"Yusuke and Kuwabara went to a fun park and Kurama is reading in the library. Do you want me to take you there?"

"Yes"

"All right"

He stood up and put his black cloak on. She led him the way. Hiei saw other Jedi passing by, droids, children learning to fight…

Delanna passed by a classroom where a small and old Jedi was teaching youngsters to dodge laser bullets without seeing them.

"How do they do that?" Hiei asked her

"They are using the Force"

"What is the Force?"

"I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you"

She entered the room and master Yoda signaled the young padawans to stop.

"Master Yoda, excuse me for the interruption"

"Delanna Ro'tara, troubled you are?"

"Master, Hiei asked me about the Force. Knowing only so little about them, do you think it would be wise to tell them?"

Yoda closed his eyes.

"Too old and too much anger inside him I feel. None of them will be instructed. But tell them about the midiclorians, you can" Yoda answered

"Yes, master" she bowed.

Hiei frowned.

'What do you mean instructed? I don't even want to be instructed' he said mentally to her.

"Delanna!"

"Yes, master Yoda?"

"Those two…in trouble they will be. Find them, you must. Before they lose their lives"

Delanna and Hiei took an elevator.

"We will tell Kurama first"

"We can take him with us. Kurama is very wise and he can help" Hiei said

"Neither of you is coming with me. I put them in this situation, I'll get them out of it. Besides, I'll have to use the Force to find them"

"Or my jagan"

"Your what?"

"Third eye"

They arrived into the library and spotted Kurama looking inside a philosophy book.

"Hiei, you look better"

"Come on, we have to save the baka" Hiei told him.

"The baka?" she asked them.

"He calls Kuwabara 'baka'" Kurama explained. "But Yusuke is with him"

"You two are not coming" she stated. "It's too dangerous and you don't know this world. God, how could I be so irresponsible? I thought they'll be fine!"


	4. An Illegal Race

Ok, here I still own Delanna and Chee'ko, but I don't own Star Wars, YYH and the characters. So read on and leave a review! ;)

I

Chapter 4: An illegal race

"You're not coming"

"They're our friends, we can't leave them" Kurama insisted

"You can't handle this one! God, how could I let them go? I'll surely get expelled from the Jedi order for this!"

Delanna took her lightsaber and turned to leave. Kurama and Hiei followed her.

"I can't get rid of you, can I?"

"Nope" Kurama laughed

"All right"

Delanna walked on a parking-platform and chose a speeder. She jumped inside and signaled the other two to follow her in.

"I strongly recommend that you use the seat belts" she said

"Okay"

Kurama put his seat belt on and helped Hiei do the same thing.

Delanna rolled her eyes and moved off at a high speed.

Hiei and Kurama looked at the height where they were, the other speeders passing by them and under them and wondered how anyone could find his way in a place like this.

"So, what happened to them?" Kurama asked her

"I don't really know; maybe nothing happened yet. Master Yoda is one of the strongest Jedi and he has a great knowledge on the Force, which allows him to see into the future"

"He didn't say much and I didn't really understand everything. He speaks funny" Hiei added.

"We're going to the fun park first. It's down there, so…hold on…we're going down"

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other for a second, as Delanna lead them at a higher speed through all the other speeders, perpendicularly on the direction they went.

"We're gonna craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!" Hiei and Kurama shouted.

"Ya-hooo!" she shouted, thrilled by the danger, landing safely on the ground. "Smooth landing" she chuckled. "Are you guys okay?" Looking back, she saw Kurama holding to Hiei's arm.

Hiei was sick again.

"Don't vomit in my speeder" she warned him

"I'll…never…fly…with you…again" he growled, getting out.

"That was suicidal" Kurama added

"Don't you guys just love speed?" she asked happily

There was no answer.

"Come on"

Kurama grabbed Hiei's hand and pulled the poor fire Koorime after him, while following Delanna who was running. Those two guys were nowhere to be seen, so Delanna went in a bar and talked to the bartender, as they were friends.

"Hello, Delanna! Long time no see! What do you want to have?"

"Hi, Chee'ko. I'm not here for eating. I'm looking for some friends"

"How do they look like?"

"One is tall with orange hair and the other one is shorter, with black hair and eyes. Humanoids, dressed like 500 years ago. They're not accustomed to Coruscant, so they could have got into trouble. Their names are Yusuke and Kuwabara. Have you seen them?"

"I think I have"

"Really?"

"They came in here to buy some drinks when some dug came to them and challenged them. The brunet one accepted their challenge"

"What challenge?"

"A race"

She sighed. "Where and when?"

"I don't know where. But I think the race is about to start"

"Thank you, Chee'ko. You were really helpful"

Hiei and Kurama had been waiting at a table.

"So?" Kurama asked

"They're participating at a race. An illegal race, I presume. Dug are always a source for trouble"

"Let's go then" Hiei jumped.

"The closest place where they hold illegal races is at 3 miles away. Are you sure you can take the speed? We must hurry, the race might have already begun"

"Hn" was Hiei's only answer.

"Back on the speeder, then"

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood at the edge of a shaft. Other 5 contestants (they had to be eight, but the chief couldn't find a last contestant) stood in stood in line at their left, at a two meter distance form the each other.

"How did we get into this mess?" Kuwabara complained

"Well, you did swear at a dug because he pushed you out of his way and unfortunately he had a translator right at his side" Yusuke mumbled

"Yes, but why, baka, did you have to accept his challenge!"

"Because it was the only way to get you out of this mess. He would have lynched you for the insult"

"Right"

"So what do we have to do?"

"We have to fly with these metal wings through the shifts avoiding the laser beams and the fire throwers, make it to the bottom without dying, take the golden medallion that flows above the lava-plasmatic thing without falling into it because then we'll get burned and return safely at the surface with it. And by the way, we'll have to avoid these two dug that seem to want to assassinate us"

"Piece a cake" Yusuke commented

"We're gonna die!" Kuwabara yelled.

Delanna ran to a three-headed alien.

"Are you in charge of this race?" she asked him

"I might be. Do you want to bet on one of the contestants?"

"It depends…I want to see them first"

"Ok"

She looked through the window and recognized Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"I want to participate at it"

"Are you a flyer?"

"You bet I am"

She paid the entrance fee and the cost for her wings and left running.

"Hiei, Kurama, stay here" she said before disappearing out of their sight.

"Do you want to bet?" he asked the boys sweetly

"Get lost" Hiei growled.

Delanna threw herself in the shaft a few seconds after the tunnel-chief had given them the start.

She knew how to fly, as she had participated at a race like that before, but Yusuke and Kuwabara were really bad at flying; Kuwabara had been electrocuted three times and one of the wings was half-melted; on the other hang, Yusuke seemed to control it pretty well, as he had only been electrocuted once.

Delanna avoided the laser beams and the fire and rushed towards Kuwabara; behind him, with a knife in the hand, one of the dug was ready to kill him. She activated the lightsaber and cut the dug's wings. She caught Kuwabara's arm that was benumbed, and used the Force as well as she could to help her wings support the double weight.

Soon, she spotted Yusuke close to the plasma thing, ready to grab the medallion, when the other dug hurt his arm using another knife; Yusuke lost his balance and was ready to fall face-first in the lava, when Delanna's arm caught him. With no free arm left, she couldn't protect herself from the dug's knife. Yusuke saw this and used the opportunity to shoot his Reigun and destroy the dug while his other arm grabbed the medallion firmly.

Delanna pulled them up.

"God, you're heavy!" she commented, struggling to avoid the obstacles.

Yusuke hid the medallion and Kuwabara's grasp was almost suffocating her; in that shaft, she saw all her life going in front of her eyes as she used all the energy left to pull them up. Finally, after a lot of effort and complaints from them, she managed to get back to the surface. They were all dirty, covered in mud, garbage and everything you can find in a garbage shaft and they smelled too.

sorry. I'll never say it again" she said in a low voice.

"Master Syas might be harsh…" Qui-Gon began.

"…sadistic and cruel…" she added

"…but don't doubt about his intentions. As far as we know, he didn't have any contacts with the dark side of the Force. Try to keep up with him and you'll be just fine" 


	5. The punishment

**Jamming together into the future**

Chapter 5: The punishment

Delanna pulled Kuwabara by the hand and pushed Yusuke further with the other one.

"Oh, come on, let me take the prize!" Yusuke protested

"What prize?" she asked

Yusuke showed her the medallion.

"So you took it, didn't you?"

Yusuke smirked. Delanna grabbed the medallion from his hand and threw it back into the shaft.

"Why did you do that?" Yusuke yelled at her. "I did my best to get it! Do you have any idea what I went through!"

Delanna turned an ugly look.

"That was an illegal race. I sent you to a fun park"

"But…"

"But nothing. Do you have any idea how dangerous you little adventure was? Accepting their challenge was stupid! And what for? A medallion!"

"But…he was going to kill Kuwabara"

"And that baka couldn't pretend he was a Jedi, could he? Why didn't he create that energy sword? Intimidation still works, you know!"

"Hehehe…I kinda forgot" Kuwabara said

"I hope that's the last stupid thing you'll ever do"

"Oh yeah? And how comes you're so good at flying like this, miss Perfection, if you don't accept this kind of challenges?" Yusuke asked her

"Once, my master and I had to protect an amateur of speed and adrenaline, illegal races mostly, so…I've done this before. Just because I was here in time to save is not an excuse! Master Yoda felt you were in danger. It was the Force's will that I accomplished now. I hope you'll appreciate life more the next time you think of doing something stupid"

"Why are you so harsh?"

"Master Qui-Gon and I are stuck with you. If anything happens to you, I'll be thrown out of the Order, and that would be my end. Got it? Now let's go"

"All right, all right…"

Delanna arrived in front of the speeder.

"Ok, jump in"

Hiei looked ugly at her.

"I won't drive so fast this time, I promise" she told him.

Hiei jumped in and found a place next to Kurama.

Delanna stood in front of the Jedi Council; most of the members were not there, as they had been assigned in important missions. Actually, only Master Windu and a Jedi woman were there. And of course, Master Qui-Gon who had to defend his padawan.

"Delanna Ro'tara" master Windu began, "you began your training here when you were three years old. You were a hard-working and a very promising padawan. Yesterday, four complete strangers were put in your and Qui-Gon's care"

"Yes, Master"

"Qui-Gon had to leave and left you alone with them. You were supposed to make sure no harm comes to them until we made a decision concerning their situation"

"Yes, Master"

"And what did you do? You put the lives of two of them in danger!"

"I sent them to a fun park. I thought they would be fine. Yusuke, at least, seemed smart"

"But they still started a fight with a dug, didn't they?"

"I couldn't know"

"Do you know who these boys are, Delanna?"

"No, sir"

"They're coming from Earth, beginning of the 21st century; they are the winners of the Ankoku Tournament. They are important to their time. None of them mustn't die. It was your irresponsibility that put them in this situation, so you're the one that takes the punishment"

Delanna felt tears building up in her eyes and she lowered the head.

"You're not…expelling me from the Order…are you?" she murmured.

"Mace, it's her first serious mistake. Don't be harsh on her"

"Qui-Gon, you are too soft. You can't control her. Because of what happened, I'll have to refuse your request to join the Jedi Council. Yoda will agree with me"

"I understand" Qui-Gon answered.

"And Delanna, you're on probation. You will continue your training with another Master. The boys will remain in Qui-Gon's care. Master Filo Syas will be training you from now on"

Delanna gasped. Mater Syas was known as the harshest Jedi ever. All he knew was training.

"Yes, Master"

"It is important that you become more responsible. If you want to resist here, you will have to train. Once you convince us you grew up, you will return to master Qui-Gon"

"Thank you, Master"

"You can go now"

Delanna and Qui-Gon stepped outside of the Council's room.

They walked silent along the corridor for a short time.

"Master Qui-Gon, I don't know what to say…because of me, you won't be part of the Council, and I did something really bad…I mean, I'm already fifteen and I should be more responsible…"

"Don't worry, this is not the end of the world. After your probation period is over, we will continue our training together" he said. "As for the Council…there will be other occasions"

"I'm really sorry"

"Concentrate on your training, ok?"

"Yes, Master"

Delanna entered her room. Master Filo Syas was already inside.

Qui-Gon continued to walk until he reached the hangar. There, the four boys waited for him.

"What happened?" Kurama asked

"Was she thrown out?"

"Almost" Qui-Gon said. "She's on probation now; she was assigned to another Master, a very severe one, to learn responsibility. But if she makes another mistake…yes, she will have to leave the Order"

"How much time is she on probation?" Hiei asked

"Unlimited; until the Council is convinced that she learned her lesson"

"I can't believe this…and I cared about that stupid medallion" Yusuke growled.

"Don't worry; it won't be so bad for her. She's used to hard training and she'll be fine"

"We must go and apologize. She saved their lives" Kurama told the Jedi.

"You can't. You're not allowed to speak to her. She needs to concentrate and not leave anything disturb her"

"At least we won't get those suicidal rides anymore" Hiei muttered

"Of course, the shrimp only cares about himself and his little disturbed stomach" Kuwabara stated.

"Watch it, baka"

"We will begin tomorrow" master Syas told the girl.

"Yes, Master"

"I will not tolerate any mistake. I heard what you did today, Ro'tara and I don't find this funny at all. You and the two boys returned today covered in garbage and smelling like plasma garbage-eating worms. This is unacceptable, not to mention what it means to the entire Order! You have brought shame to us all!"

Delanna lowered the head.

"And don't even think that my training will be easy! I'm going to put you through hell. And remember, if you make any mistake…kiss the Jedi Order goodbye. I'll see that you get expelled myself"

With that, Filo Syas exited her room, leaving Delanna in the worst mood possible. She threw herself in the bed and started to cry. She knew it, from the first time she saw them that the four strangers from Earth will ruin her life. At least, Master Windu didn't continue to let them in her care; surely, Kuwabara the baka could find a way to get her expelled forever.

She went to sleep, praying that the Force won't allow this to happen.

Outside of the Jedi Order, she didn't have anyone. This was her life, therefore once thrown out, her life was over.


	6. Surviving with Syas

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Read and review! 

Chapter 6: Surviving with Syas

Delanna headed back to her room after a day of exhausting training. Master Syas had really put her through hell and she was finished. Her limbs were benumbed and all she could see in front of her eyes was the bed in her room. She opened the door and threw herself on a chair; she could hardly breathe.

'If he's going to do this to me every day, I'll surely die. I've never been so hurt and exhausted before in my entire training, not even in missions. All because of the baka, grrr!'

She sighed and got on her bed.

'I wonder what master Qui-Gon is doing right now'

She closed her eyes with this thought in her mind.

"Watch out, baka!" Hiei shouted at Kuwabara losing his patience. "If you can't hold that sword into your hand, then don't"

"You know, guys, I really don't think that the Jedi masters will appreciate if we touch those lightsabers" Kurama told them worried.

"Nonsense! Why not?" Yusuke asked them checking out a DD.

"Because they're dangerous and because we're not Jedi" Kurama answered.

"Qui-Gon said we can try them if we want" Kuwabara answered cutting the air with his blue sword.

"Master Qui-Gon said we shouldn't kill ourselves with them, though" Kurama reminded him. "Which brings me to what I wanted to say…"

"Save it for yourself, Fox!" said Hiei picking up a green lightsaber. "Ready for training, Kuwabaka?" he asked smirking.

"Bring it on, shrimp!" said Kuwabara.

Hiei and Kuwabara charged at each-other. Yusuke too grabbed a sword and started to check it out. Kurama tried to talk Hiei into leaving those swords down. But no one would listen to him. Giving up, he picked a green sword from the table and extended it.

Yusuke grinned.

"Are you ready, Kurama?"

"Yusuke, I'm not much of a sword fighter…"

"Don't worry, neither am I"

"And I don't want any of us to get hurt like this…"

"Yeah, right. Better say that you're scared"

"Nani?" Youko said coming out. "What did you say about us?"

"Hehehe looks like your other self is braver that you" Yusuke teased him

"En garde, annoying ningen!" the silver kitsune said threatening.

After ten minutes, Qui-Gon came in.

"How are you doing, boys? Oh, I see. You haven't wasted any time. Good for you."

Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Youko turned their heads and dropped the swords at the same time.

"Where is Kurama and who is this…?" Qui-Gon asked a bit puzzled.

"This is Kurama, in his original shape" Hiei explained. "Youko Kurama"

"Hey, Kurama, come back to ningen shape"

"Right" Youko shook his head; his hair and everything else went back to normal.

"I've been following you from distance and I must say you're doing very well. Especially Hiei, his fighting style reminds me of Delanna's…"

There he stopped for a second.

"Kuwabara still had to work on his defense, Yusuke and Youko were pretty good for beginners, but nevertheless they could improve themselves. I guess you could pick up some things while you're here"

"Master Qui-Gon, have the others decided what to do with us?" Kurama asked worried.

"They haven't discussed your situation yet, boys; have patience. Some new problems appeared. But I'm sure that we'll take care of this as soon as we resolve them. Anyway, our specialists are trying to find a way to send you back, but we can't guarantee anything"

"We have to go back" Yusuke said. "That man was going to take over Reikai. If he's got the Shikon's power, Koenma will be an easy target for him. Especially when we know how coward pacifier breath can be"

"Yes, we do" Kuwabara nodded.

"Have you seen Delanna?" Kurama asked Qui-Gon.

"For God's sake, Fox, it's only been a day!" Hiei complained.

"I haven't seen her but I know she began to train" Qui-Gon said. "She's doing her best, considering that Master Syas threatened her with the expulsion if she makes any more mistakes. And her new training is one of the most difficult I've ever seen"

"It can't be harsher that Master Genkai's" Yusuke muttered.

"I think it can be" Kurama said quietly.

"All right, boys, it's time for you to return to your room" Qui-Gon said standing up. Kurama wanted to say something more, but gave up and left with the others.

Qui-Gon let them go and then left on another corridor. He stopped in front of a door and knocked. Hearing no answer, he pressed the button and entered. Delanna stood on the bed, half-asleep.

"Delanna"

"Master Qui-Gon!" she said jumping scared out of the bed.

"How are you doing?"

"Leaving aside the fact that the training nearly killed me and he was attacking me in the most surprising ways and all, I was hurt more that in my entire training and he expects me to do the same thing every day at 5 o'clock in the morning for the rest of my life, sorry, punishment, I'm fine. And you?" she had said this without even a pause to breathe.

"I'm fine. The boys seem to be having fun. I found them dueling today, with lightsabers. You were right, Hiei is a skilled fighter. Kurama was concerned about you"

"Oh yeah, he cares too much for his sake"

Qui-Gon chuckled.

"Do you want me to talk to Master Syas to take you a bit easier?"

"No! No way! I bet he'll do the exact opposite! He told me today that he's still taking me easy…and now I'm as good as dead! I don't even know if I'll make it until the end of the week"

"Don't exaggerate, Delanna, I'm sure he's not that bad. After all, he's a Jedi"

"I think he's a Sith"

"Now you're seeing everyone as a Sith?"

"Master…"

"I'll leave you to rest" he said getting up.

"I'm sorry. I'll never say it again" she said in a low voice.

"Master Syas might be harsh…" Qui-Gon began.

"…sadistic and cruel…" she added

"…but don't doubt about his intentions. As far as we know, he didn't have any contacts with the dark side of the Force. Try to keep up with him and you'll be just fine" 


End file.
